<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I told you not to! by TheVoidHuntress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861926">I told you not to!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidHuntress/pseuds/TheVoidHuntress'>TheVoidHuntress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuckony Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Friendship, M/M, WWII, post azzano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidHuntress/pseuds/TheVoidHuntress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short argument between Bucky and Steve after Steve rescues him from Azzano and they're safe on base, or as safe as they could possibly be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuckony Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STB Bingo: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I told you not to!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>G4 - Reunion Bingo fill</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>War was nothing like the way that he portrayed it on screen. Things hadn’t gone according to plan the moment he set foot on the path he chose. He was supposed to be fighting immediately after the Serum, but that hadn’t happened. He figured maybe a few shows, but that wasn’t in the cards either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he finally took it on himself to rescue his best friend, even on the slim and slight chance that Bucky would still be alive he took it. And it certainly didn’t help that once he got Bucky up and moving, that they had to run for their lives as the base started to self-destruct. And you couldn’t really have a proper reunion with your best friend when you also had a couple hundred men to lead back to the Allies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then debriefing, medical checks, and everything else. Finally, at three a.m., he was finally released from all his debriefs and medical checks. He went to his tent, after he got chewed out by his USO team, but they were all understanding and hoped he’d take care of himself. Laying on his cot was his best friend, boots still on, and looking clean if exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sat up and looked at Steve from head to toe and back again. “So. What the ever loving fuck did I fucking ask you to do!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve flinched back, before he swallowed. “Not to do anything stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hummed before he stood up and paced towards Steve, looking fit to be tied. But he walked back away from him, before striding forward again, about to speak, before he just whirled on his heel and stalked away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God DAMN it Rogers!” He swore before he was back in front of Steve. This was new, having to look up at Steve like this. It wasn’t much but it was certainly more then he had ever had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky… I couldn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Stay home?! Stay safe?!” Bucky railed at Steve who had the grace to blush and duck his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a chance to do this! Dr. Erskine said I was the only one who could make this work!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Steve had thought this was going to make Bucky more relaxed it was wrong by a long shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SO YOU BELIEVED HIM?!?” Bucky nearly roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve moved over to his cot and sat down, the metal creaking under his weight. “Bucky please… I couldn’t let you go on your own. I wanted to help. Protect people from the biggest bullies around. Why can’t you understand that?” Steve’s voice was soft, almost pleadingly for Bucky to trust him and believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you let them experiment on you! With your conditions! Steve, did you even think this through!?” He sat down just as heavily next to Steve, before he watched the man lean forward to unlace his boots and tug them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did! I swear I did! I asked questions, and I did my best. I knew it was dangerous and I did it anyway, for a chance that I’d be able to help.” Steve looked up at Bucky from where he was leaned over. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… but it wasn’t really something that I could just jot down into a letter.” He put both of his hands on the back of his neck, giving a small sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky leaned over to rest his shoulder against Steve’s. “I know Steve. I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so hard on you. I’m just very exhausted. I thought I was seeing things when I saw you in Azzano.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you were okay Buck…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too Stevie. Me too.” Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky’s arms wrapped around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you Punk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you too Jerk.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>